World Meets Percabeth
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a bunch of one shots where people make the famous Percabeth! I know it's done a lot but I just had to do one. I'll try to make this one better then my last one, Which is now deleted. Hope you enjoy! I suck at summaries...</html>
1. Authors note

**_I'm going to try this again. _**

**I've done a story like this one before, but I rushed to much and didn't have so of my facts right so...**

**I've decided to do another one! **

**This time this story is only about Percabeth (the couple that a lot of people like) you can tell by the title, and I will be writing this better than last time. This time, I won't rush so much to get th stories and chapters done. I'll take my time to write each chapter and will try my best. **

**As all of you also probably know, **

**THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT! So I might not update a lot cause I'm kinda occupied.. But I will get to update. I might only do a few chapters or a whole lot depending on how many views and what kind of reviews their are. But we'll see **

**this is all of my authors note. Now get on to the story!**

**XOXO, Ella (not my name, just a nickname) **


	2. Travis Young

I'm Travis Young, I go to Goode high school.I'm not popular but not unrecognized. People know me, but I'm not popular. Does that make sense? I have dark brown hair and blue eyes. My hair is always messy, I don't really care about appearances though. I guess I could be popular or handsome if I tried to, but I don't really want to.

My swim team, The Sharks, are competing against our number one rivals, The Water Tigers, this coming weekend, Saturday, to be precise. Luckily, we have the swim teams number one guy. Percy Jackson.

I don't know why, but he is th fastest swimmer. He looks great, don't get me wrong, his raven black hair is windswept like he took a long walk on the beach, his sea green eyes are so beautiful. He is like half god! The girls in school swoon over him. But he always turns them down, saying he has a girlfriend.

He's really my friend, just a teammate.

I was walking to my last class of the day, when I accidentally bumped into someone. Their books and my books fell to the ground.

"Look where you're..." I start to shout.

I look up to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had gorgeous honey blonde hair that had luscious princess curls, that cascaded down her back. She had stormy, gray silvery eyes that scanned your every move. She was perfect, she was going to be my girlfriend. I knew it. She must be new, because I've never seen her before.

"I'm so sorry!" I continue, but in a different tone "I should have been looking where I was going!".

I bend down and pick up her books and hand them to her.

"Thanks" she thanked me, and gave me a smile. Even her voice was beautiful "I wasn't looking where I was going".

"No problem" I explain "Are you new going to this school?".

"Um, I am only taking classes here for a day because I was giving a presentation, and I didn't want to miss out on school periods so I just took the classes" She explains.

"Oh" I reply dumbly "My name is Travis, what's yours?".

"Annabeth" she tells me.

She takes out her schedule.

"Ok, can I maybe ask you a question?" She says.

"Sure anything!" I respond.

"Ok, I normally don't like getting help from people, especially people I just met, but I need to know where Mrs. Johnston's History class is" She replies, obviously confused.

"oh, I have that class too. Maybe I can show you" I offer.

She looks a bit uncomfortable but then decides

"sure".

We walk together to class.

Saturday...

I'm one of the first people competing at this meet. I was getting ready to go in, I was on probably ten minutes.

I look around the room at the crowd and I see Annabeth and two other friends come through the door, holding signs.

She told her friends about m and they are cheering me on!

I run over to her.

"Hey Annabeth!" I yell.

"Oh hey. Travis is it?" She answers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly. but I think I actually know the answer.

"Cheering on a friend" says one of the girls with Annabeth.

"But he's a little more then a friend to Annabeth" says the other girl, teasing.

Annabeth blushed.

"Well we should go find some seats" She tells me "See ya".

They go to sit down in the crowd, around the middle rows. I wonder who they meant, me? Someone else?

I just shrugged off the idea as I got ready to swim.

...Time skip to after he swims...

After I was done, it was the end of the meet and Annabeth and her friends haven't even held up their signs. Only two people are left, the anchors.

Percy, from my team. Then, Harry, from the other.

they were about to start swimming, just when the buzzer went off. Bang! They were off.

I looked back at Annabeth, their signs were up. They said:

Get a move on Ariel!

was held by the Cherokee girl.

Get em Kelp head!

Was held by the girl with darker skin and curly brown hair. I overheard her name was Hazel.

Go Seaweed Brain!

was what Annabeth held. But I still don't know who they're rooting for.

after the swim meet, everyone was crowding out. I saw Annabeth talking to someone, I couldn't see them because thy were hidden out of my view. I crept up as close as I could, and listened to their conversation.

"I still kinda think you're cheating thought" she says.

The other person speaks "Well I'm just naturally talented!". Sounds masculine, probably a male.

"Seriously Percy!" Said Hazel "You're naturally good a swimming because of your dad!".

Well, my first reaction was. What? My second was It's Percy they were cheering?

"well it doesn't mean anything! I do it all on my own" Percy protests.

"Yes it does, he zapped a special gift of swimming on you" the other girl smirks.

"Guys, the van is outside probably waiting to take us to camp" Annabeth says.

I run out after they left, following them.

I run outside, acting cool I call "Hey Annabeth!".

She turns around, so does her friends.

"Oh, um, hi Travis" Annabeth says.

"Did someone say my name?" Says another voice.

"That's not you Travis Stoll! It's someone else!" Screams back the Cherokee girl.

"sure you weren't talking about me" calls the voice again, sarcastically.

Cherokee rolled her eyes, and walked over to the van, probably where the voice was coming from.

"Hi" I repeat again.

"Hi" she replies.

There was a few awkward silences.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"this is Hazel" she points at the brown curly haired girl "the other girl who went into the van was Piper," and this is my boyfriend Percy" she explains.

My face practically falls. I had used all my strength not to drop open my jaw.

"Cool" I state, tripping to act natural.

"Bye!" I add and rush off.

There goes my chances with Annabeth.


	3. Phoenix Quinn

**this isn't Percabeth, please don't be mad, but I just had to do a Frazel one, and I felt that this situation fit it perfectly. But don't worry, if you don't really want to read Frazel, or you don't feel like it, the next chapter is Percabeth.**

I was at the mall. My orange sunglasses over my eyes and my auburn hair blowing in the breeze. Shopping, shopping, shopping. Heels, boots, whatever! I had about nine shopping bags, and counting!Today I was doing some quick shopping before I went to the beach. I was about to enter another store when I bumped into someone. Some of my bags fell out of my hands, loosing my balance, I fall over.

"I'm so sorry!" Says a masculine voice.

I look up to see a handsome Asian. Tall, muscular, he kinda looks like NigaHiga.

"It's ok" I say, trying to sound a but flirtatious.

"I better get going, sorry again!" He adds, starting to walk away. I'm not going to let him go that easily.

"wait!" I call, running to get him "Where are you going?".

"Um, just home" he replies simply.

"I'll walk with you" I tell him "What's your name?".

"Frank"

"Phoenix" I state.

He he shakes my hand and we continue to walk.

After that, we became good friends. Over the course of a few months, I felt like we were something more then good friends. Frank was meeting me at the beach today, he said that some of his friends were celebrating his birthday party.

So I just threw on a tank top, flip flops and some skinny jeans, then I was off to the beach.

The beach was super crowded, but I found a stretch of beach where only a few people were. Those people I guessed were Frank and his friends.

I run down to the beach. Climbing down the wooden steps and sand dunes.

His friends were all soooo hot. They all could be models! They were all tan, especially the girls. Let me explain them to you in a better way.

-first guy. Jet black hair and the most adorable sea green eyes.

-Curly blonde hair, I'm guessing is the hot guy's girlfriend. Scary grey eyes.

-Hot blonde dude. He looks like a blonde version of super man minus the outfit, electrics blue eyes.

-Pretty Cherokee girl. Her hair is cut unevenly! Her eyes are kaleidoscope.

I wish my eyes were like that.

-scrawny little dude. Curly brown hair and brown eyes? I can't really tell. His pants are falling down but he still manages to look a bit cute.

-then last there is a pretty girl. She has curly brown hair, not like the blonde girl, her curls are smaller and frizzy but it looks super nice. Her skin is a bit darker like light chocolate colour.

Then I see Frank. I decide to go over to him first.

"Hi Frank!" I say awkwardly.

He turns around and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Glad you could make it" he says.

"who are your other friends?" I ask.

"Oh" he replies.

"This is Percy" he points to the black haired guy "his girlfriend Annabeth" He starts.

I was right, they are dating.

"Jason, Piper and Leo" Frank continues and points to the Cherokee, Super man, and cute guy.

"And Hazel" he finishes.

Hazel comes up to me.

"Hi I'm Hazel, what your name?" she asks. She seems nice.

"Phoenix" I reply.

"That's really pretty, Phoenix also means something like fire bird right? It matches your hair" she tells me.

"thanks" I thank her "You are really pretty too".

"See I knew that my girlfriend and my good friend could get along!" Frank exclaims.

"Girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, Hazel is my girlfriend" Frank explains.

"Oh"I say half heartedly.

I pretend that my phone beeped. I pulled out my phone.

"Oh I got a text from my mom, I forgot I had a doctor's appointment!" I lied.

"Oh, thanks for coming Phoenix! Catch you later?" Frano says.

"Yeah" I tell him and run away.

i climb up the stairs and to my car, driving home.

when I got home, mum mom wasn't there. I went straight to my room, locked the door and started to cry.

And I never saw Frank Zhang again.


	4. Trinity Vega

Trinity Vega here! I'm the head cheerleader and the prettiest girl in school, no doubt about that! I have strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I am obsessed with makeup. I've been taking gymnastics for ten years now, and dance for twelve. I started cheerleading when I came to high school. Now I'm sixteen. And one thing I know:

I know that Percy Jackson was to be my future boyfriend.

He is a world class Olympian swimmer and a high school student. He practically fails in every subject except Marine Biology and Greek.

I was in class, Percy was sitting two rows in front of me. I was sent into a day dream of where Percy asked me out.

"Thinking about Percy?"

I almost jump outta my seat. I turn to see my friend Isabelle.

"No.. How did you know?" I ask.

"Come on!, you were looking straight at Percy and drooling" she whispers.

I wipe the drool away.

"No I wasn't, I wasn't drooling. Girls don't drool" I replie.

"Sure they don't" Isabelle says sarcastically.

The thing with Isabelle is that she doesn't have a crush on Percy, but his friend, Dylan Adams. I thank her for that.

Class is dismissed and I wanted to walk up to Percy right there but I got lost in th crowd and he was already at his locker by th timi got out if the classroom.

He turns down every girl in school when they ask I'm out, saying that he has a girlfriend. But really, I know he means me.

I had a little time before my next class, so I went up to Percy. He was alone at his locker.

"hey babe!" I say flirtatiously.

"dont call me that, Tori!" He tells me. I ignore him and speak again.

"I know you know it's Trinity. You're pretending not to know" I say.

"I didn't actually know" he responded.

I ignore him again.

"Baby, my parents are outta town this weekend, how about up you come over" I ask.

"Um.. No thanks" he says uncomfortably.

"No one has to know" I say reassuringly.

"I have a girlfriend!" He snaps at me.

Im shocked! A girlfriend! That isn't me?! Who does that girl think she is?!

"I don't believe you" I state, now angry.

"You don't? She's picking me up after school" he says.

Oh really?

"I'll be there" I confirm, stomping off.

After school, I almost forgot that I was looking for Percy. I was about to go until I was on my way, then I realized and rushed back.

I saw Percy waiting on the steps, and I went over.

"Percy Dear!" I called.

He groaned.

"what now Tia?!" He complains.

"It's Trinity" I explain.

"What?!" He asks again.

"I'm here to see your girlfriend" I exclaim. Putting quotation marks over 'girlfriend'.

"She'll be here in..." Percy starts.

Suddenly, a grey, silver Maserati appeared in the parking it. Out came a girl, not as pretty as me, **(way prettier then her), **with blonde curly hair and calculating grey eyes.

"Hey Wise girl!" Percy shouted. My first thoughts were:

Wise girl?! What the heck?!

And

Please be close relatives!

"seaweed brain!" Shouted back the girl.

she came over and Percy gave her a hug. Then, kissed her passionately on the lips.

I felt like my world was turned upside town. My mouth suddenly felt dry. I frowned.

"Thea, This is my girlfriend, Annabeth" he told me.

"It's Trinity" I reminded him.

"Is this the slut who wears to much makeup, that you told me about?" Annabeth asked.

Percy thought I was a slut?

He nods. There was an awkward silence just standing there. Then Annabeth said:

"we better get going Percy, we can't be late to get to camp. I heard that the Stolls were making smores".

I watched as they walked away to the car. my heart was broken. I was left standing there in front of the school.

Then I saw some blonde dude walking by.

"Hey wait up!" I called.


	5. Rebecca (Becca) Santos

Becca's POV:

"Percy! You are falling behind in school!" The teacher tells him as I get my books off my desk.

It was the end of class and I was walking out the door, about to leave until...

"Becca! Wait!" the teacher calls.

I turn around in the doorway. All the other students were gone.

"Yes, Mr. Victor?" I ask.

"You are one of the best students, are you not?" He asks.

"Yes" I reply. I don't really like where this is going.

"You will tutor Percy until he gets at least a seventy percent on the next exam" he confirms.

My mouth drops open. Percy just left the classroom which means I was the only one left, except for the teacher. I didn't want to close my jaw.

"Close your mouth girl, you're gonna catch flies!" The teacher scolds.

I close my mouth and walk out the door.

I'm Rebecca Santos, but people call me Becca. My hair is unevenly cut, which sucks, that is a chocolate brown and deadly straight. My eyes aren't that attractive either, just a plain pale blue.

Anyways, I'm one of the best students in the whole school, never getting below an A. The teacher assigned me to tutor Percy Jackson because he was falling behind. I mean, I'm super excited, he is super hot, but I didn't plan getting to know him this way.

but it must be really really hard to tutor him. Other people have tried to tutor him in the past but he still isn't better. So I'll try to tutor in a different way.

I saw Percy in the halls. Better make a time to tutor him.

"Percy! Wait up!" I call out. He turns and waits for me to catch up.

"We should schedule an appointment for your tutoring. I was thinking maybe starting this Saturday?" I remind him about the tutoring. At first, he forgot about it but now he catches on.

"Saturday isn't good, maybe Friday?" He suggests.

why isn't saturday good?

"Sure Friday" I confirm.

Time skip to Friday...

I just put on a hoodie over my Aeropostale t-shirt and some shorts then I went over to Percy's with my history and English books.

He lived a few blocks away and my mom was at a work conference, and I never knew my dad so I couldn't just ask him for a ride, so I had to walk. I was about to knock when I heard something inside.

"Percy, she's almost here. She me!" Says a girl's voice "Then we have to hurry to camp. One of the campers have a terrible flu".

Who was in his apartment and who was coming, and what camp? Who had the flu?

I decided I should knock. The door flies open a few minutes later.

"what?!" a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes, that is wearing a tiara screams in my face.

Your breath stinks! I think to myself

"I'm here to tutor Percy for History and English" I reply as nicely as possible.

"Percy!" She screams. She gives me a fake smile and walks back into the apartment, slamming the door in my face.

How nice! Sarcasm.

The door open again. Thank god it was. Percy this time.

"Oh hi Becca" he greeted "This isn't really a good time".

I frown. "Oh" is all I say.

"But maybe just for a tiny bit" he adds "one minute".

he rushes back in. I hear voices again.

"But she's going to be here any minute!" The tiara girl screamed.

"But I'm falling behind! Only twenty minutes!" Percy said.

"Only twenty minutes!" Agreed the girl "Hurry back!".

He comes out the door, and closes it.

"My cousin" Percy explained.

I nod. That makes so much more sense.

"How about my place?" I suggested.

"Um sure, but I have to be back really soon" Percy explains.

We got to my place five minutes later. So I just started to tutor him.

A few minutes later I was teaching him about the Holocaust, until his phone rang.

"Because of Adolf Hitler, many Jews suffered during this time period. They went into hiding, some even concentration camps and..." I started to explain.

then his phone rung. He pulled it out and checked it.

"Oh I need to take this" he tells me.

I nod. "Sure".

I overheard a little bit of their conversation.

"Hello?" Percy answered.

**(okay so the regular writing is Percy and Italics is Annabeth) **

_where are you?! I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes._

Tutor's house

_ok but you have to get back. We need to get to camp really quick. Will Solace has gotten this unknown sickness_.

K, I'll be back in five minutes

_Love you_

Love you too, bye

then he hung up. He looked worried.

"Who was it?" I asked, curiously.

He was probably startled.

"It was my girlfriend Annabeth" he explains.

"Wh wha?" I answer "you have a girlfriend?! When?!".

"I really have to go" he says uncomfortably, then walks to the door.

"wait!" I call out.

He turns to look at me.

"Why can't you be my boyfriend?!" I complain. Stomping my feet.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Nothing" I mutter.

"That's what I thought" he concludes "don't say anything to me again about that".

He runs for the door, he turns the door knob, opens the door. Before he leaves he turns around.

"I won't be able to make it next Friday for tutoring" he adds.

No, of course he won't.

I told my teacher I couldn't tutor him the next Monday and he was assign a different tutor.


	6. Dylan Adams

I'm Dylan Adams. I go to Goode high. I've been friends with Percy for two years now. Our friends are Madeleine, Jack, Sarah, Charlie, Mckenzie, Percy and I.

Mckenzie has a really big crush on Percy. Everyone in our group of friends knows this except Percy. He is too oblivious sometimes.

when Percy told us he had a girlfriend. None of us believed him, we still don't. Because he described her as a complete perfect goddess. He also said she was athletic and intelligent and beautiful. We don't believe him. When he showed us the photos, they were completely photo shopped.

our next class was gym, with Coach Hedge. **(yay! Coach!) **in my class, I had Percy, Mckenzie and Jack from my gang.

I changed into a plain dark royal blue t shirt and white shorts. I walked out of the changing room and walked over to where everyone was gathered.

I heard people whispering things like "we are learning sword fighting" or "I heard we were doing archery" something like that. Rumours like that aren't usually right, but we shall see.

"ok guys!" Coach shouted "some professional archers and sword fighters from a camp in Long Island have come to show us a little bit on Archery and sword fighting. Also have some campers from San Fransisco Bay. Let's welcome them".

So about eleven people came into the gymnasium. They all had Californian tans. But, I'll explain them as best I can.

So there is:

a girl with spiky hair that is wearing a Green day t-shirt. She had scary electric blue eyes. On top of her head was a silver tiara. she had an intimidating glare that really freaked me out.

next was a emo. About fourteen, fifteen. He has olive skin and is at the back of the group, I guess he's a shy sort of guy. He kinda looked gay. But not really. It doesn't really look lik he has any friends but I'll go talk to him after. He looks like a cool guy.

Then their was a guy that would probably be considered hot to girls. He had blonde hair and the same electric blue eyes as Spiky. He was so muscular. He had two times the muscles and abs that I had. I had some, not a lot though.

There was a native girl. Cherokee? Maybe? Idk. She had two braid in her hair. Her eyes were changing colors, Green, Blue, Hazel. Like a Kaleidoscope.

A girl with light brown hair and green eyes was next to these twins. She was really pretty. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and a bow and arrow was slung over her shoulder. An archer, I guess.

The two twins looked exactly the same except one of them was taller then the other. They both have nice brown curly hair and brown eyes. They looked like pranksters. Fun and chill, but thy also had a serious side. As if you messed with them, they'd attack.

**(sorry about that! I forget what Connor, Travis and Katie look like. If you could tell me, tell me in the reviews or PM me.)**

The next girl had beautiful soft looking curls. A darker skin tone, and dark Brown hair, like Katniss's from the hunger games. Except, her hair was more frizzy curly. And she had warm brown eyes.

next to the girl, there was an Asian guy, he was pretty buff and freakishly tall. His arms were around the girl's waist. Guessing that he was her boyfriend.

a scrawny looking dude appeared. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was shorter then most people. He was scrawny, but kinda good looking.

Lastly, there stood in front of me a Goddess. Gorgeous princess curls in her honey blonde hair. Intense grey eyes that were like a thunderstorm.

"Introduce yourselves" the coach orders.

"Ah coach. You forgot our names already! I thought you knew us better then that!" Says one of the twins.

"Shut up! Connor! You know what he means, he wants us to introduce up ourselves to the class!" The girl tells him.

"Yes, thank you for explaining that Katie" the coach thanks.

Then they start to introduce themselves.

"I'm Thalia" says the spiky haired girl.

"Nico" was the gay looking dude.

"Jason" said the muscular blonde dude.

"Piper" said the Cherokee.

"Katie" the girl that coach called Katie.

"I'm Connor!" says the taller one.

"And I'm Travis" says the shorter one.

"Hit it!" Screams Connor.

Music appears out of no where. I look around and everyone in the class all looked confused. Except for Percy? Huh?

"And we are the Stolls!" Screamed the two twins.

Katie sighed and held them by their ears, dragging them back to their original spots.

"You are Travis" Katie said pointing at the taller one, "and you are Connor" pointing at the shorter one.

"Stop trying to confuse people! It's getting annoying" she huffed.

"Sheesh Katie! No need to be a sour puss!" Travis exclaims.

"I'm Hazel" said the girl with Katniss color hair.

"Frank" the Asian explained.

"Leo Valdez!" says the scrawny looking dude.

"And I'm Annabeth!" said the goddess.

Even the name is beautiful!

"we need some one from the audience who would like to demonstrate with Annabeth" coach says.

Annabeth looks around.

"Percy, get your lazy butt up here" she says.

How does she know Percy?

I heard snickers among the class.

Jack snickered "Percy is in for it".

Mckenzie whispered "I don't wanna look", then she looked away.

I started to watch as they began to fight. Slashing and clinging. Percy was doing pretty good. She lunged towards him but Percy dodged and took her sword. Holding one to her ear, one to her throat.

"Still the best I see" she confirms.

"Yeah" he replies.

We are all dumbfounded. How did Percy win that?

"Mckenzie, you can look now" I whisper to her. she I shields her eyes.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Percy won" I reply.

her jaw literally dropped to th floor.

"Good demonstration. Everyone split up into two groups! Either go with Katie, Connor, Travis, Frank and Thalia for Archery" he gestured over to them.

"Or with Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Percy and Nico for sword fighting" Coach Hedge finishes.

"Why Percy too?" a girl named Whitney asked.

"Percy is also a part of the Long Island camp" coach explains.

Now I'm even more dumbfounded.

"Go into groups!" The coach barks.

We scramble over to a group. I go over to sword fighting.

"Ho did you win that?!" I question Percy "Thats impossible!".

"He's the best in the camp" says Annabeth.

"no I'm not" Percy says.

"Uh yes you are!" Leo argues "I got kicked in the bit seventeen times by him, in one day!".

"so... Can you maybe explain a bit?" I ask him.

"Yeah" Mckenzie agrees, coming over.

"Ok. I go to a camp where you have to speak fluent Greek and be ADHD and Dyslexic" Percy tries to explain.

"I don't get it" Jack says. It startles me, and I jump back. When did he get there?

"It doesn't matter" I say "Can you properly introduce these people?".

"sure. Um... That's Jason Grace, his sister is Thalia Grace, but don't call her by her last name. She gets angry easily" Percy tells me.

"hey I heard that Kelp Head!" Screams Thalia from across the room.

"Thalia and Jason are my cousins. So are Hazel and Nico".

"Hazel and Nico are half- siblings. Same dad, different mom"

"Piper, is Jason's girlfriend. Travis is Katie's boyfriend. Hazel is Frank's girlfriend. Leo's girlfriend isn't here at the moment" Percy continues.

"And... This is my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy finishes.

My jaw dropped even more. There goes my plan on asking her out.

Mckenzie looks furious. She puts on a fake smile.

"How long have you been a couple?"

"A year" Annabeth says.

"how long have you known each other?" Mckenzie asks.

"Since we were twelve" Percy replies.

"I thought she didn't exist" Jack says dumbfounded.

Mckenzie ran out of the gym, covering her eyes. She rushed into the girl's washroom. I feel bad for her.

And that's how I met Percy's girlfriend.


	7. Keili Jensen

"Annabeth are you sure you don't want to come?" I ask her.

"I want to but I need to get work done" she argues.

I sigh.

"We'll be at the movies" I try to convince her to come.

"No" she says.

"you know where we'll be if you change your mind" I tell her.

I grab a scrunchie to put my platinum blonde straight hair in a ponytail.

I pick up my bag, and my key to the dorm. Shutting the door behind me.

I pick up my phone and call my friend.

"Victoria, Annabeth's not coming. Come get me" I tell her.

A few minutes later she was here in her jeep and we drove to the movies to meet our other friends.

My friends and I were walking through town, shopping and just a girls day out. Unfortunately, our other friend Annabeth, couldn't make it. She had something to do today.

After the movies...

By my friends, I mean Sarah, Jill, Hannah and Victoria. I'm Keili. I know it looks weird the way I spell it, but that's just how I do. You pronounce it Kay-lee but I like the spelling Keili. I'm Keili Jensen to be exact. I'm Annabeth's roommate at San Fransisco girls school. Practically a prison for girls. But thank god, we had a day off.

We were strolling down town when we came close to a park. We heard voices in a big tree.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask curiously.

They all look at me confused.

"Are you ok Keili? Maybe we were at the Cinema too long and your brain isn't working properly yet" Jill asks concerned.

"I'm fine" I reassure her.

"Give it back Seaweed brain!" Screams a voice.

"See I'm not crazy!" I tell them.

"No you work to hard, relax!" Says another voice.

"Percy I'm serious give it back" say the girl.

"No Annabeth" huffs Percy.

"Guys, is Annabeth up there?" Sarah questions.

"No it can't be her! Can it?" Victoria says.

"Please I need to work on the architecture" Annabeth pleaded.

"Yep that's definitely her" Hannah confirms.

"no" Percy repeats.

"Fine I'll just..." She starts.

We here a loud crack and she comes tumbling down the tree. Falling onto the hard ground, her ankle in a weird hurtful looking position.

we all gasp. The "Percy" guy came down from the tree.

"Oh my gods Annabeth are you ok?" He asks, kneeling down beside her.

We rush over.

"Annabeth!" Hannah calls.

She looks up.

"Hi guys" she greets "you probably saw me fall out of that tree right".

We nod.

"Is your ankle ok?" I ask.

"my ankle is quite tender now, thanks to that idiot over there" she points to Percy.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" he argues.

"Yes you are Seaweed brain" Seaweed brain? Cute.

We just stand their awkwardly.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Percy" Annabeth explains, breaking the silence.

"Percy these are my friends Hannah, Sarah, Jill and Keili" Annabeth introduces us.

"You have a boyfriend? Since when?" Jill asks.

"a while" she replies.

Jill just stays there with her jaw dropped.

"Close your jaw honey your gonna catch flies" I tell her.

She does as she is told and closes her jaw.

"I better go" Annabeth says.

She gets up, limping a bit. She takes her computer from Percy and they walk off.

"It's all your fault" she tells him.

"I'm sorry!" He replies as they walk off.

"That's ok" Annabeth replies and pecks him on the lips.

"That was a weird encounter" Sarah says her thoughts aloud.

We all nod.

That's we met the mysterious boyfriend.


	8. Alyssa Maxwell

My boyfriend John had broken up with me. We were dating for almost a year, we would have celebrated our anniversary next weekend. But he decided to call it off.

Now, here I was. A tissue box in one hand, and two boxes of Oreos in the other. My mascara all smudged over my face. I was walking on the beach, just thinking. It was a chilli afternoon. Around four thirty, and all I was wearing was a white flower print shirt, a tank top and a thin jacket.

I blew my nose into one if the tissues and sat down on the sand. The sand was warm, warmer then the air. I set the boxes of Oreos down and wiped my mascara off of my face.

I then took pity of myself.

"You're strong Alyssa Maxwell!" I tell myself.

"You are strong"

But every word I said, my voice got weaker and weaker. Until I was weeping again.i stuffed a couple of Oreos into my mouth and wolfed them down. Then I hear voices in the distance.

On a picnic table a couple of yard away, was a girl and a boy.

The boy was very handsome. Messy black hair as if he hadn't combed it in a century. His eyes were the most attractive though. Beautiful sea green eyes, with hints of sky blue. Like the ocean.

and the girl, she was beautiful. The most outstanding blonde curls ever. Most people make fun of blondes with dumb blonde jokes. Hpbut none of them are true. This girl is clearly smart. Her eyes were freaking scary, that when she looked at you, its like she was thinking of the best way to take you down.

"Annabeth" said the boy, obviously nervous.

"We've known each other since we were twelve and we've been through a lot together".

"Yeah" Annabeth says.

"and I love you with all my heart". I know where this is going!

He gets down on one knee.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" He asks.

She starts crying tears of joy.

"YES YES YES a million times YES!" She screams. She jumps into his arms and he spins her around. She kisses him passionately and he kisses her back. The man slips the ring onto Annabeth's finger.

"It's beautiful" she exclaims.

fron what I could see, it was a beautiful golden ring. A silver owl and a sea green trident (kinda like the guy's eyes) were engraved onto the side. It had a two shiny pure diamonds, with some words I couldnt quite make out. That thing must have costed a fortune!

I start to cry tears of joy myself. They look so happy. That is pure love. They kept kissing and I knew that the kind of love they had would never fade.

Someday, I wish I would have a relationship as beautiful as that.

A year later...

I was now an actor. I had stared in many movies. I had a new boyfriend that I loved very much. I looked back at when I was with John and said to myself, I'm glad that you aren't with him anymore. You could do way better.

I was in my dressing room, getting ready for the next scene.

"Mrs. Maxwell?" I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open" I reply.

The door opens. It was my assistant, Cordelia. She was holding a newspaper.

"Here is the monthly newspaper, as you like to see" Cordelia tells me.

"Thank you Cordelia" I tell her as she hands me the newspaper.

"The next scene will begin in fifteen minutes" she also reminds me.

I nod and she closes the door behind her as she walks out.

The front cover if the newspaper was a wedding. Two people getting married. I recognized these people! I saw the man proposing about a year ago! Who were they though?

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

I read on. Isn't that the famous Olympic swimmer and the famous architect?! Oh my gosh!

I saw the proposal! That is so amazing.

When they came to visit the movie set about a week later, I just had to congratulate them and tell them.

Your will last forever.


	9. Jonah Gallagher

I'm Jonah, Jonah Gallagher. I go to East Fransisco Bay **( Idk, I ran outta good names) **high school and I've been friends with Annabeth for two years.

she is so beautiful I have no clue why she is friends with me. She is fit, athletic, very intelligent, and gorgeous. She is on the soccer team and the mathelites. She is perfect.

I think she likes me because I heard Annabeth and our other friend, Elise take about how the guy that Annabeth likes has really nice black hair and has been her friend for a long time.

Well, I have black hair and I've been her friend for a long time! So another knot our friends, Josh, is helping me find the perfect way to ask out Annabeth.

We decided that after her soccer team won, I would congratulate her, and then ask her out. It was genius! Her soccer team was starting in a couple of minutes. She was getting ready to go out.

"Annabeth!" I call. She spins around and looks at me.

"hi Jonah" she replies.

"I just wanted to say good luck" I tell her.

"Thanks" she smiles.

I go find a seat in the bleachers next to Josh and Elise.

The game went really well. And of course, Annabeth's team won. Ever since she had become the captain, they didn't loose. It's like she always had a plan for everything.

I was about to go up and congratulate her but someone cut me to the Chase. Haha Chase. I'm funny. Jk not really.

A guy with very black hair and these mezmerizing ocean green eyes went up to her. I went over to listen.

"Great job Anna" the boy says.

Ooh she doesn't like when people call her that, she is in for it!

"Thanks, but what did I tell you about calling me that?" She asks.

"Sorry wise girl" he apoligizes.

"you look cute when you look like that Percy" Annabeth tells him.

Wha?!

"so, we going to camp tonight?" Percy asks.

"I'm pretty sure, let's go Seaweed brain" Annabeth answers.

they start to walk away.

"What!" Says a voice behind me. It was Elise.

"Who is that?" I add in.

"This is Percy, my boyfriend" Annabeth explains.

I just wanna collapse onto the floor.

"oh, he's even more handsome then you described him!" Elise squeals.

"bu... But you are supposed to like me! Not him! I've been your friend for two years!" I shout.

"and he's been my friend for five!" Annabeth argues "I really love him and you can't do anything about it!".

That breaks my heart. I will never be able to have her.

They turn around and walk over to Annabeth's silver car, and drive away. Annabeth will be mine. She'll dumb that guy very soon.

Ten years later... High school reunion.

It was our ten year high school reunion. I'm now twenty seven, and I have a beautiful fiancée that I would love to show off. Jessica Miller. I love her. I never told her about my crush on Annabeth.

we only lived about a block away from the school so we were there really fast. I looked around inside the gymnasium, trying to find familiar faces.

The slut if the school Amber Lee **(no offence to any Amber lee's or Amber's out there) **had married someone fifty years older then her because he was rich.

Elise is now an executive producer for many TV shows and movies. She is married to Josh. Who is a lawyer and works for the government.

and me? Well I haven't been doing much. I'm a realtor and my fiancee is a teacher at a college near by. We are getting married in about four months.

I then saw a streak of curly blonde hair. It can't be, could it?

"Annabeth!" I call out.

She turn around.

"Oh um...Hey Jonah" she says uncomfortably.

"Mommy mommy!" I hear a little voice call.

A little girl with blonde curly hair just like Annabeth's and beautiful green eyes went up to Annabeth.

"Mommy! I took a picture of uncle Leo when I was at his house! See I drew with makeup over his face! He looks pretty now!" Says the little girl.

She shows Annabeth a picture and she starts laughing. boy she is beautiful when she laughs. I bet she dumped that... Wait? Did that little girl say Mommy?

"Emma, you know that Uncle Leo doesn't we appreciate it when you and your brother draw on his face" Annabeth tells Emma "Speaking of which, where is your brother?".

I fake cough so she remembers we were there.

"Oh, this is Emma, Emma this is a friend I had in school. Jonah" Annabeth introduces.

"Nice to meet you Jonah! Your wife is very pretty!" Emma says.

"Im not his wife yet, just a fiancée" Jessica bends down and explains to the little girl.

"oh" says Emma furrowing her eyebrows "then your fi... Fiancée is very pretty".

"Thank you" I thank her.

"Well, we better get going. We have somewhere to go" Annabeth tells us. She picks up Emma.

"Emma say bye to Jonah and his fiancée" Annabeth tells the little girl.

"Bye bye!" Emma calls as she waves her hand.

Later, I found out that Annabeth and Percy did get married and had two twins. Emma and Quinn. Percy was an Olympian swimmer, one of the fastest. Annabeth was an architect and the CEO (owner) of Olympus industries.

I guess Annabeth really did love Percy after all.


	10. Lillian Gilbert

**sorry if I have sone spelling errors or punctuation errors. I have to type on my iPad so it is kinda hard. I don't have a very good computer to type on. But hopefully, I'll get a better computer for Christmas. Fingers crossed. I hope you enjoy!**

Percy was having a pool party. Just his Olympic swim team. I was dying to see Percy's house. I've had a huge crush on him ever since he won his first medal. We are both very good friends and I want to take us to the next level.

I'm Lillian Gilbert. A Olympic swimmer, and when I was little I used to play a bop it of ringette. I've won the olympics several times. When I first went to the Olympics, I was in synchronized swimming. Then I realized I liked lap swimming better.

I'm wearing a ruffly, frilly turquoise bikini under my pink tank top and blue shorts.

When out of my car and looked at the house, I was startled. This was a mansion! But he did have quite a bit if money.

one thing I like about Percy is that he is loyal. Even if he did have a lot of money, he doesn't rub it in anyone's faces. He thinks that the rich people are not more special then the poor or the regular average people.

I knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a little girl with two pigtails opened the door. She looked about four. She had green eyes with unusual streaks of grey. Her hair was a dirty blonde and very wavy.

she was holding a brown teddy bear with a purple bow in one hand and barely reaching the doorknob in the other.

"Who are you?" She asks curiously.

"I might be at the wrong place" I tell her.

"Who are you looking for?" She asks "Percy?".

I nod "Yeah".

"Come with me" she says, she takes my hand and we walk into the mansion.

we walk down a long corridor, the place was beautifully designed. Pictures were on the walls everywhere.

"I'm Marina" the girl explains. We walk up the stairs and come to a door. When we walk through the door, i see a rooftop pool. I see Percy, David, Fiona, Victor and Amy.

"Thanks" I thank Marina. She nods and disappears into the mansion. I walk over to Amy.

"Hey!" I say.

"What took you so long?" She questions me.

"I couldn't find the place" I explain.

"Then how did you find up here?" Fiona asks, coming over.

"A little girl showed me" I tell them.

"Yeah right" Fiona chuckles.

"I'm serious!" I defend.

just then, the door clicks open and Marina walks in.

"See! That little girl!" I explain. They just look confused.

"Im ready to go swimming!" She yells so loud that everyone could hear.

she runs up to Percy.

"Wanna race me?" Her eyes look so full of energy.

"Sure" Percy replies.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Percy was only a tiny bit faster then the little girl. That means the little girl was faster then I was!

"good swim Marina" Percy says, shaking the little girl's hand.

"Good swim dad" says Marina.

Wha?! Father?! I almost past out. How is that even possible?! I didn't even know that Percy was married.

"Aw! She has grown so much the last time I saw her!" Amy squeals.

"Wait you know her?" I ask stunned.

"Yeah! I was really good friend's with her mother and I'm Percy's half sister. We met at the same camp!" Amy explains.

"yeah and even I know about Marina" Victor says.

"So everyone knew about her except me?" I ask innocently.

David nods "Pretty much".

I huff, and cross my arms. I sit down on one of the tanning beds.

"Dad, I'm now done of reading Insurgent. May I have Mother's copy on Allegiant or shall I call the library for a copy?" The girl asks Percy.

Wow! She is probably only four and she can read and talk like she is fourteen? This girl must be super smart.

"I don't think your mom will mind if you borrow her copy" Percy tells the little girl.

She nods and exits out the door.

What the heck just happened.

I just said the first thing that popped into my mind

"you're married?".

"Yeah for six years now" Percy exclaims.

Again, Wow. We are twenty seven. He married his wife when he was... Twenty one. I suddenly don't feel very well.

"I need to go" I say.

I grab my bag and things, turning the doorknob quickly. I rush down the stairs. I reach for the door knob to the front door but it turns by itself. A woman walks in. She is wearing a business outfit and has a purse. Her blonde hair is tied up into a ponytail. Her hair matches her eyes really nicely. Anyways, I am startled by her.

"Hi" she smiles "I'm Annabeth. You're Lillian right? Percy has told me a lot about you".

She seems nice. This must be Percy's wife. I then want to throw up. Puke my heart out. I nod. Fake smile even. Then I quickly leave.

I didn't even bother to show up to swim practice the next day.

I didn't feel like seeing Percy. Annabeth seemed to love Percy very much. And Percy loved her with all his heart.

The next day, i wanted to cool my mind. I went for a walk in the park. I accidentally ran into someone.

"Hi. I'm Gordon" he says. He is really cute.

"I'm Lillian"


	11. Kevin Hyland

**i got a comment that said that all my stories were heart break. not all of them are. and i have more comming that arent heart break. you just need to be patient.  
><strong>

My friend Ben, took off his pants. I know it sounds crazy but he did it. Instead of human legs and a pair of underwear, he had furry legs. He turned out to be a half goat person. A satyr? I think he said. We were chased to camp half blood by a pack of hellhounds and a few dracanae. Ben had wounded his leg pretty badly. I ran into the camp right before a hellhound could chomp me into pieces. I collapsed onto the ground.

"Help!" I call "Help!".

A girl came rushing over. She looked about four years older then me. maybe around eighteen.

"look, my friend's leg is hurt. Can you help him?" I ask panicking.

She nods.

"Come with me" she says.

I follow her to this house what she called the Big House. We lay Ben down on a bed and she wraps his wound with bandages.

We let Ben rest as she explains to me about the Greek gods being real.

"What?! How is that possible?!" I felt like I was becoming insane.

"So who is my godly parent?!" I ask her, I feel so helpless.

"We don't know yet. You aren't claimed" she explains.

"what's your name?" She continues.

"Kev-Kevin" I tremble. She is kinda scaring me, and making me feel uneasy. I hope everyone at camp wasn't like this.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Four... Fourteen" I manage to say.

"The gods promised" Annabeth muttered something like that. She shames her head to shrug it off.

"I'm Annabeth" she says.

We walk out if the big house.

"It's almost dark. The Hermes cabin is were you'll be sleeping tonight. I'll show you were it is then the people there will take care of it" she says as she walks with me to the Hermes cabin.

A few days later...

it turns out I'm a son of Apollo. That would explain why I am awesome and have a great bright completion.

Annabeth didn't tend to scare me as much anymore. She was my Greek language teacher.

I hear stories about Percabeth. That's what the Aphrodite cabin calls Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy. People tell me about all the cool adventures they went on, saving the world and all that stuff. I wanna do that stuff. Be brave like them. I learned that annabeth was the daughter of Athena and Percy was the son of Poseidon. They are the strongest people I have ever met.

I was going to the arena to practice sword fighting when I saw people were already there fighting against each other.

It was Percy and Annabeth. It's like they were working together and against each other. They were thinking the same thing. Percy lashed, Annabeth dodged it. It's like they were working as one. It was so amazing.

"I always win Seaweed brain!" Annabeth says.

"Do you Wise girl?" Percy asks. He lashes forward. Their swords cling together.

Then out of no where, they just started making out. Since I'm only fourteen, I haven't kissed a lot of people.

I have to interrupt because I have my lesson soon.

"um... Not to interrupt what you had going there but my sword fighting lesson will start soon so" I says awkwardly.

"oh yeah" Percy replies.

They still sword fight as they walk away.

They really are a nice couple.

The arena crowded as more people came for the lesson. I just took a spot between some other Apollo demigods.

Seven years later...

Now I'm around twenty one. I was helping train archery at Camp half blood where I'd been for a long time.

"she's so adorable!" I heard someone, probably Piper, squeal.

Sinc I wasn't doing a class, I ran over to see what the commotion was about.

I went over to see. Annabeth was holding a little girl in her arms. A lot of th girl were squealing as the baby looked up at them. The baby had little streaks of blonde hair and greenish eyes with some grey that sparkled in the sunlight.

"her name is Sophia. It means Wisdom" Annabeth tells us.

"Congratulations" I tell her.


	12. Amy Lavender

**in the chapter, Lillian Gilbert, it says that Amy is Percy's half sister. This is her story when she camp to Camp half blood. If you don't like this character, I know some of you won't, it's ok. Just tell me and tell me what you'd like for the next chapter. Any suggestions? **

My day has been pretty rough. I come to this camp sort if thing with my friend, Melissa, who is apparently a cloud neemph. A neemph? No a nymph. She says that a satyr isn't bringing me to camp because they were too busy.

To busy with what?

Melissa leads me and my step sister, Michelle, who is about thirteen, to this strange place and tells us we'll be safe here. That it is the only safe to people like us.

What on earth does that mean?! i screamed, probably a little to harshly at her.

She just said, you'll see.

My name is Amy. I'm seventeen years old. I have greenish greyish eyes. My eyes are like, grey with a lot of green streaks. Also I have very dark brown hair. Right now, I'm wearing a T- shirt that says Maroon 5 and black capris.

But then when I walk into the camp, everyone is looking at me right? I trip on my shoelaces and fall flat on my face. Yeah! That's right, you heard me.

"ooh!" I hear Michelle say, wincing.

Everyone starts staring even more. Two kids that both have blonde hair and grey eyes, they were probably siblings, twins even, who look about eight years old. They were wearing Orange T-shirts that said something, that I couldn't quite read because their tops were very dirty. The girl was wearing black capris and the boy was wearing jeans. They came up to me.

"your face is red" the boy says. The girl elbows him in the gut.

"Shut it Brandon" she whispers to her brother. Then looks at me and smiles.

"What my idiot brother meant to say was, it's nice to see you here at Camp Half Blood" she tells me.

Brandon snaps his fingers

"ooh girl you do did not just say that" he says.

"Sassy" the girl mutters to herself.

Brandon glares at her.

"I'm Athena's son, you know Maria" he protests.

"I am too. You are my full brother, same mom, same dad. We are related" she says. Maria looks him over "I have no clue how that could have happened."

i just stand there kinda getting intimidated by the little kids. As if someone read my mind:

"whoa there. Brandon and Maria i think you're scaring her" says an older girl. She looks about eighteen, a year older then me. She looks exactly like the twins except her eyes were more intense. Not as light.

the two kids blushed and ran away still arguing about something. I give her a look that says Thanks!

"Michelle! What are you doing here?!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn over to see Lola. A perky brunette with green eyes that so happens to be my sister's best friend.

"I think I'm a demigod!" Michelle replies.

"Me too! Daughter of Demeter!" Lola squeals.

"Awesome!" Michelle says, going up to Lola and walking away.

"Hey Melissa! Grover needs to tell you something!" I hear someone shout. Melissa skips away to find Grover.

"Common I'll show you around" the blonde girl says.

"I'm Amy" I introduce.

"Annabeth"

we walk through the camp. She tells me about how I'm supposedly related to a Greek god. It doesn't surprise me. I kinda thought it would be something more shocking.

she tells me about the cabins and the arenas and all the heroes that were trained here. In this very camp. Amazing!

"so who do you think my godly parent is?" I ask her.

"We can't tell for sure" Annabeth tells me "what are some of your interests?"

I think for a moment.

"Swimming, books, school. Stuff like that. I'm also adopted. I have an amazing mom. I never met my biological parents, or my adoptive dad. The girl that came with me, Michelle, is my step sister." I say.

She nods.

"but just between us, you're very smart. Athena I think" She says.

Annabeth smiles.

"If you were, we'd be sisters" she says.

I smile too. That would be really cool.

We were up on a hill. We seemed to be walking to the cave with purple curtains.

"And this is the last stop" Annabeth gesters to the cave.

she probably saw the confused look on my face.

"Come with me" she motioned.

After the tour, I was just walking around ith Annabeth and talking.

it turns out her and I have a lot in common! We both adore school, books, learning! And I really want her to be my sister. It would be so cool to have a friend that is also your sister!

"it's almost diner. lets go to the dining pavilion" Annabeth says.

"Finally I'm starved!" I exclaim.

We laugh as we go to get diner.

"Hey Annabeth! I haven't seen you almost all day" says a voice.

We turn around to see a very hot guy with black hair and green eyes. He is pretty hot, but not my type.

she walks over and kisses him. Must be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Percy! This is a new camper, Amy" Annabeth introduces me. "Amy this is my boyfriend Percy".

I was right! I shake his hand,

"nice to meet you" I say.

He smiles.

"You too"

he seems pretty nice.

for diner, I ate at the Hermes table because I still don't know who my godly parent is. We had ribs with this amazing sauce. And the most delicious mashed potatoes!

Then, near the end of diner time, everyone took a piece of their food and d

started throwing it into the fire.

"What are we doing?" I asked a camper beside me.

"Giving offerings to the gods" he explains. I nod as if I understood.

I took a piece of meat that I hadn't finished. When it was my turn I thought.

Please dad, whoever you are, tell me. I need to know.

I threw the meat in. As if on cue, this sort of aura surrounds me. What is happening? Everyone looks at me.

"How is that possible?" Annabeth questions herself "she is so smart!".

"Hey!" Percy pouts "Children of Poseidon can be smart!".

Confused, I look up. I only see a glimpse of it but I saw a green glowing trident.

The centaur I recognize from the Greek myths, Chiron, trots up to me.

"Hail Amy Lavender! Daughter of Poseidon!"

A lot of mutters and whispers fill the room. Some like 'Another child of the big three?" And "whoa!" And some people just dropped their mouths.

After that, Percy and I became really close. So did Annabeth and I. We were all great friends.


	13. Authors note Important!

**this is a list of some people I'm making POV's for to add to my story. Review and tell me what person's POV you'd like next and I'll try my best to do the chappie! Here is the list:**

**1. Daniella Aiello**

**2. Charity Fields**

**3. Nancy Bobofit**

**4. Jamie Hilliker**

**5. Mollie Fitzpatrick**

**6. Elizabeth Visaya**

**7. Aaron Davis**

**8. Emmett Oakley**

**9. Nolan Mabey**

**10. Francis Valois**

**11. Peter Reynolds**

**12. Matt Sloan**

**13. Bryce Levine**

**14. William Bruce**

**15. Calypso**

**what POV would you like me to do?!**


	14. Matt Sloan

**for number 6 (Elizabeth Visaya) I got 2 votes, number 2 (Charity Fields) 1 vote, number 13 (Bryce Levine) one vote, Calypso: 2, Nancy Bobofit: 5 and Matt Sloan: 7 looks like I'm doing Matt. And I'll do the others in the order of votes. **

Matt Sloan's POV:

the next thing I knew, I was working at Starbucks. Yeah I was working at Wendy's, then Mcdonalds, then Starbucks. The owner didn't want to gig me the job but he took pity of me and said to me, these are his exact words

"I'll let you on the job for one month. You'll do whatever your helper tells you to, be nice to the costumes and if you do well, you'll be lucky to even get money"

boy that guy gave me the creeps.

my family was rich, then something happened. I guess you could say I went from riches to rags. We were so famous because my mom was a clothes designer and my dad is a lawyer but lives on the other side of the country. My parents are divorced.

I wouldn't be in this situation if my mom hadn't died. She did last week, she left a will but gave all of her money to my brother. None to my dad or I. Just her favourite out off the whole family, Bryan.

Ugh I hated my brother.

it was always 'Bryan this' or 'Bryan that' or 'Why can't you be more like your big brother Bryan?' I hated it. I hated his guts.

anyway, I was on my shift at Starbucks. It was a slow day, that awkward hour the day after Halloween and everyone is at home, sleeping in be cases they were exhausted the night before. This causes it to be very slow.

I was cleaning the countertop when I heard the door click open and I hear two people arguing about something.

I look up to see two model like figures.

A tall, tan, fit, muscular boy that the girls would no doubt fall head over heels over him. He had the most endearing seaish green eyes that the girl would find adorable but I kinda find them disturbing, because I'm a guy. He had black hair that look like it had never been brushed before. He is way better looking then my brother.

The next person was a very pretty girl. Californian tan, curly blonde hair and calculating stormy grey eyes that looked like she was thinking of he best strategy to take you down. Fierce but also soft. I like that. She is totally my type!

"Seaweed brain! You don't understand it's this" she points down at a book "then this" she points at another page "and this!".

"really Annabeth?" he replies dumbly.

She sighed.

"Never mind " she says.

"What can I get for you?" I ask, interrupting them.

"I'll have a iced cinnamon dolce latte" says the girl, Annabeth.

"and I'll have a..." the guy says before pausing "Salted Caramel Mocha".

I get the drinks ready. Then I hand them their drinks.

"so wanna go out sometime?" I ask Annabeth.

She stares at me as if I'm an idiot.

"I have a boyfriend" she snaps at me.

Ohh feisty!

"Well then, who?" I ask trying to act smart.

"me!" Says the guy.

"And who might you be?" I ask.

"I might be Percy Jackson" he replies.

Wait? Percy Jackson sounds familiar... this is the boy who I picked on in seventh grade!

"Percy Jackson?!" I gasp.

"Wait? Matt Sloan?!" He says.

"and you were the one who punched me in the face!" I exclaim turning to Annabeth.

"And you fell on your butt" Annabeth says.

"Yeah. It's been i don't know six years since we've seen each other last" I say.

"Oh you know how to do math?" He asks.

I growl, he just starts laughing.

"I've seen ten year olds scarier then you" Percy says.

"At least I don't act like one" I comeback.

"You know what Matt, bullies never change. You've been stuck with a fate this terrible, but it was you who put yourself into this fate. There is no turning back from this dark road" Percy tells me.

He takes the drink and gives me a twenty.

"Keep the change" he says.

Then him and Annabeth leave.

I hear the door click open a few minutes after Percy and Annabeth leave.

I see a girl crying in the corner of the shop at a booth all by herself. I go over to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" I can't help but ask.

"People never do give bullies a second chance" she sobs out.

"Yeah I can relate to that" I agree.

She looks up at me. She is so gorgeous.

"What?" She asks me.

"it's just, you're so beautiful" I say.

She blushes.

"Really?"

"Really" I reply.

"I'm Nancy Bobofit" She tells me.

"Matt Sloan"


	15. Jamie Hilliker

**this is just a chappie i finished so decided to out it up. Sorry it's short and not a lot of Percabeth. This is totally out of the ordinary but it was remembrance day yesterday so Lest we forget, guys, lest we forget. **

Jamie Hilliker's POV:

I was at gymnastics. Hard, sweat, tears and chalk for twelve hours a week. Level eight competitive, american levels? My best friend at school and at gym, Carly was there too.

I live in America. Well the U.S. New York. We were going to Canada, Nova Scotia for competition next week and national championships in two months. It was a lot of chaos preparing for both.

"Do you think if we don't place at the national championships that coach will kick all of our butts of the team for a new ane improved one?" I ask Carly, bored out of my mind.

The most meanest girl on th squad, Jolisse was doing her bar routine while everyone stared at her in awe. I was supposed to be practicing my floor routine, but I occasionally stopped, not caring if our coach yelled at me and went to talk to Carly who was on beam.

"I'm not sure" she responds after a long pause "Coach would be screwed without us but we will definitely place cause we can kick some butt".

We laugh.

"Jamie! Get your butt onto floor this instant! And you Carly! Keep practicing beam! You know it's your worst event!"

we roll our eyes.

"Yes Coach Lydia!" We call.

I walk over to floor and start.

Dont mind me. It's just bob, the line break. He was a Titan, then a janitor, and now a line break.

I'm in the middle of my floor routine. I did a back twist, lunging into a front tuck. Some dance elements then running gracefully to the corner for my last tumbling line.

a round off, back handspring, back handspring, double back tuck. Landing, successfully, that means I won't be kicked of the team. A back layout, back full then jumping inot the splits. The music ended on cue and I got up to make way for Carly floor routine.

she sat on the floor in a position like as if she was the Greek goddess Aphrodite herself.

I mean she could be. She didn't look anything like her parents, she has long, wavy caramel brown hair that is now in a high ponytail, tied with a scrunchie. She had the team leotard on. Blue and Purple. Symbolizing Splitz Gymnastics Academy. With black gym shorts. Her eyes are a soft blue. Like an ocean.

I only had plain auburn hair and green eyes. I didn't really like my looks, but on everyone else it looked nice. I was wearing the same leotard as Carly because we had to practice with them on for competition. And I'm thirteen years old.

Anyway, the music was about to play until it was interrupted.

"Carly, why are your parents here? you don't go for another hour" Coach Lydia asked.

She just shook her head.

"I don't know" she said.

Did I mention, her parents are famous. Famous architect of Olympian Indistries. World record breaker for fastest swimmer and five consecutive titles for Olympic swimming.

"Carly we have to go, um, a problem with family in long island" her dad calls.

"That's not the reason, remember..." Her mom starts.

Then whispers something like "Poseidon...lost...trident".

"But this is a better way of putting it" he says.

then whispers "this..way it won't..scare her as much"

I was totally confused but she seemed to know what it meant.

But about her parents.

Everyone says that they are the couple and are the perfect match. They have this history and it's true love.

I motion Carly to come over.

"do you think your parents make a cute couple?" I whisper.

She thinks for a moment, looks at them, then looks back at me.

"I'd think it was cute, if they weren't my parents" Carly explains.

I nod and wave goodbye.

"See you next week for competition in Nova Scotia?" I ask.

She looks back at me.

"Yep!"

Then she turns towards her father.

"coming dad!" She calls.

She waves goodbye again and runs to get her gymbag then went to her parents


	16. Nancy Bobofit

I felt wonderful! The sun on my face, the breeze whistling through my hair. Until... I see him.

He looked very familiar, I can't quite put my finger on it. He has untamed black hair and the most amazing eyes ever! He was so hot and tan and muscular.

I put my sunglasses on top of my head to reveal my eyes. They weren't that much but I consudered them pretty. I walk over to him.

"Hi" I say, trying to make she he noticed the flirtatiousness.

"who are you?" He asks, definetly not impressed.

he looks me down and up. well...

"My name is..." I start but he cuts me to it.

then I see his eyes widen as if there was a tarantula on my head telling me a secret. I snake my head to make sure there was no tarantula even though that is a silly idea. Is it?

"Nancy Bobofit!" He exclaims.

"Do I know you..." I begin then I realized who it was.

thats why he seemed so familiar! its Percy fricking Jackson!

"Percy Jackson!" I discover.

"What's going on?" Someone comes over. she was so beautiful. She had silky hair and gorgeous eyes. I didn't stand a chance.

"This is Nancy Bobofit" Percy says.

"The person that picked on you and Grover in grade 6?" She asks "I don't see how".

"She's tougher then you think" Percy says "at least, she was".

I was completely offended by those comments but I decided to put them aside and defend myself.

"Look. I've changed since then, I was a lonly kid! I didn't know what to do. Then I just picked a random kid to bully. I don't bully people anymore "I said, truthfully.

I feel a surge of defeat.

"I regretted all those things I did to you and Grover!"

some tears form in my eyes.

"please just give me a second chance! Please forgive what I did!" I plead.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" He asked. The blonde nodded.

"You can" I say, I know it wasn't very convincing but it was worth a shot.

"Ok. I forgive you" he nodds.

that made my hopes rise a bit. I got up enough courage to ask.

"So.. Are we friends?" I ask, i but quietly.

"No no we are far more from friends!" Percy exclaims.

that put me down, hard. I felt soo bad. I just wanted to cry.

"Why not?" I ask, trying to hold back tears.

"I may forgive you, but we still will never be friends. I forgive you for what you did, but that doesn't mean we can just randomly become friends" he says.

"Percy that's a bit harsh. Just give her a second chance" the girl whispered in Percy's ear, but lour enough so that I could hear.

"No I can't" Percy says, looking away "We should go". He takes the girl's hand and walks away.

I was left in front of the park with the pla ying children. Embarrased, sad and angry. There, I noticed was a empty bench. Then I went over, sat down. Let all my anger and energy out and cried.

For what seemed for about fifteen minutes. I cried. Then someone taped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see an old lady with a wrinkly face. She had a bag of bird seeds in her hand. I thought she was going to say something like 'oh what's wrong deary?'. Instead she said.

"Could you move your pretty face and cry somewhere else? I need to sit my batouch on the bench to feed the birds!"

I stared at her in shock then got up and went away.

I come into the nearest Starbucks crying. I run over to a place to sit down. I cross my arms and dig my head further into my sleeves as I weep onto the table.

"What's wrong?" someone comes over to ask.

I keep my head down in my arms and try the best I can to squeak something out.

"People never do give bullies a second chance" I sob.

"Yeah I can relate to that" the person explains.

I look up to see who in talking to. He is actually really cute! I wipe away a few tears with my sleeve.

he sits down at the booth with me. Then I notice he is staring at me.

"What?" i ask.

"it's just, you're so beautiful" he tells me.

My cheeks redden, I look down at my hands.

"Really?"

"Really" he says.

"I'm Nancy Bobofit" I introduce, putting my hand out for him to shake. He takes it.

"Matt Sloan"


	17. Gymnastics dictionary Srry not a chappie

This is a dictionary of the gymnastics skills I mentioned in the chapter Jamie Hilliker. I hope this helps people that don't know about the gymnastics skills so that they learn or understand more. (And yes, I am a gymnast)

events: there are different events that gymnasts can do. Uneven Bars, Vault, beam and floor.

a back twist: depends on the kind of twist. Its either legs ticked into your chest and in the air you turn. Like twist around Ina circle before coming down or you can do it with your legs straight.

a front tuck: a front flip where your legs are ticked into your chest.

dance elements: little dance moves

tumbling line: a series of tumbling (or gymnastics moves) in a row. They usually start in one corner then gymnasts move across the floor while doing the skills and finish on the other side of the floor.

a round off: a cartwheel except more powerful. similar to a cartwheel but you snap your legs in the middle and come down on two legs.

back handspring: a back flip, which you back arches and it's very quick. Your hands come down to touch so it supports you up and gives you a nice figure while in the air.

double back tuck: which is a back flip where your legs are tucked into your chest and you flip twice before landing.

A back layout: a back flip, legs straight and back slightly arched

back full: another word for back twist

the splits: surely you know what the splits are.

leotard: gymnastics suit


	18. Aaron Davis

**(Sorry haven't posted in a while. I've been so absorbed in this book... Anyway If u have any ideas 4 me, PM me or comment in the reviews) **

Aaron Davis' POV:

by this time last year. I would have been starting my first day here at Goode. By 11:00 I would have been first bullied in these hallways. By 11:15. Percy would have stood up for me.

He has been my best friend ever since. Sometimes he has been a pain, but overall he always has my back. When my dad had lost his job, Percy helped me through the rough times. He's my bro.

I remember when I got back from the first day of school at Goode.

Flashback:

I had such a rough day, I just wanted to go sleep. But it probably wasn't that easy. Since I had 4 annoying siblings to keep me up instead of falling asleep. And they'd pester me about my day. Let me tell you about them.

Fiona: eighteen. She is such a beauty and drama queen. She plays the piano and violin. Fiona has been excepted to go to Juilliard, school of music. But sings professionally and has a sing group with her friends Danielle and Gabby. She wears expensive clothes and makeup. She designs her own clothes also. She has emerald green eyes, black hair and tan skin. She dances and figure skates.

Connor: fourteen. He is a real sports guy. He plays soccer, football, baseball, hockey and basketball. Some people say he looks like my age or even older because he is so frigging tall. Unlike Fiona, he has blonde hair but the same emerald green eyes that everyone in the family except for me has.

Jessica and Makayla: nine years old. they are both very close. They are identical twins, they both has soft dark brown hair and the emerald green eyes. Actually, rewind and rephrase that. Jessica has dark brown hair and Makayla has light brown hair. Almost a dark blonde colour. They both do gymnastics and are in competitive. I've only seen them compete like once.

I realized I forgot my keys at home, and the door was locked so I knocked.

"Open up!" I shouted, while banging on the door. I was so exhausted.

I hear the lock on the door click open. I see Jessica standing there. She looks up at me. she recoils back, holding her nose.

"You look and smell awful!" She tells me.

I frown.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"Makayla! Come quick! Aaron stinks" she runs through the halls. She comes back with Makayla's tired arm in her hand.

"We need to give him a makeover!" Makayla squeals, suddenly not so tired.

I stagger back, falling to the ground. They start to close in on me, I waving my hands trying to get away from them. I shake my head as in "no no no no no no no no"

"leave Aaron alone" Connor says, clearly annoyed as he walks by with a can of pop in his hand.

"Fine" Makayla whines. They both pull me off the ground with their hands and sit me down on the couch. They both sit on either side of me and look at me.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Jessica asks sadly as Makayla nodds.

"are you the school loser already?" Fiona asks, walking by. Then she stanks above me and strokes my hair.

"No!" I tell them.

Then I roll my eyes, no use fooling them.

"Maybe" I squeak out.

I frowned and put my head down. Looking at my hands that are on my lap.

"it's ok nitwit" Makayla says, stroking my hair "was anything about your day good?".

"I met a friend. His name is Percy and now all of Percy's friends said they'd be my friends" I said, trying to cheer myself up.

"See? Your day wasn't so bad?" Jessica cheers me up.

"Your day wasn't so bad" Connor mimics Jessica, walking into the room "You guys raised Aaron into becoming a girl! He is practically a girl now! Especially you Fiona. When he was born, you always made him play with Barbies with you then he started liking it".

"come on dude? Why aren't you acting like a man?" Connor faces me.

I shrug. Then I remember something else he said that was insulting.

"no!" I complain "I liked spending time with her! Not the barbies!".

end of flashback.

So yeah. My family is pretty annoying. But yeah, I was at school. It was lunchtime. My friends waved me to come sit there. I took my tray and sat down in my usual spot. By my friends I mean Percy, Calisha, Miles and Zoe.

"So Percy, wanna hang out this weekend?" Miles asks "Aaron Calisha and Zoe are coming".

He finishes the fry he had in his mouth. Then shakes his head.

"I have plans this weekend" he says.

We all look confused except for Calisha.

"Ooh!" She says "with Annabeth right?".

"oh your imaginary girlfriend?" Miles understands.

Percy rolls his eyes.

"She isn't imaginary" he explains.

He takes out a picture and shows us. It was a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. She had blue patterned jeans and a orange shirt.

"it's clearly photoshopped!" I exclaim.

We all nod and Percy crosses his arms and huffs. Actually everyone except for Zoe.

"I for one don't think Percy is lying" Zoe tells us.

we stare at her like she is a nut case. She looks at us as if it's obvious.

"Percy isn't smart enough to know how to use photoshop!" She explains in a time like saying 'duh!'.

then we get it.

"Ohhh!" We say.

"She's coming after school if you don't believe me" Percy tells us.

We stare at him.

"Why didn't you just say that before?!" Calisha asks.

"I forgot" Percy responded.

We shake our heads and go back to eating our lunch.

Time skip to after school...

"I knew she was fake" Calisha said, while impatiently tapping her foot against the pavement in the school parking lot.

"She's not late, we've only been standing here for three minutes!" Percy says.

he looks at a watch on his wrist that I never knew he had on until now. He started counting down.

"She is going to be here in five, four, three, two.." He starts.

right when he was about to say one, a silver sports car pulled into the school parking lot. A tall, tan pretty girl stepped out.

She wasn't wearing any makeup but she looked prettier than all the girls in the school combined. (Sorry girls). Her wavy/curly honey blonde hair was up in a high ponytail that revealed her stunning calculating grey eyes. she had on a spring coloured floral top, and a grey jacket. she wore that with just some plain blue jeans but still someway looked glamorous on her.

She walks towards us.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologizes to Percy.

He gives her a look.

"Late?" He asks "talk about over exaggerating! Even for you Annabeth!"

"I am not!" Annabeth scoffs and playfully slaps his arm.

Zoe coughs, reminding Percy we were there and snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, Annabeth this is Zoe" Percy says, Zoe waves.

"Miles, Aaron and Calisha"

"and" Percy starts. "This is my lovely girlfriend Annabeth"

He says smiling like an idiot.

Everyone's jaw drops. I even swear Miles was drooling...

"No way I thought she was fake!" Miles wonders out loud.

"I'm very much real thank you very much" Annabeth tells us.

"anyway, we better get going" Percy says, releasing the tension from the air.

they walk over over to the silver car parked on the parking lot and they zoom off.

That was an interesting encounter...


	19. Charity Fieldman

**This is more of a mortal meets Annabeth scene. If you would not like to read this one it's fine. If you have any ideas that you'd like to incorporate, PM me and if I do end up doing the one you suggested, I'll mention you in the chappie. **

Charity Fieldman's POV:

I was sitting in bed, watching Mean Girls on my flat screen tv for the 1000th time just this year. I took everything about this movie seriously. Like I actually wear pink on Wednesdays.

"Regina George is such a role model" I tell myself.

Anyway.

I'm the most beautiful cheerleader, gymnast, and dancer to ever walk earth. I have beautiful luscious golden hair and the prettiest blue eyes. I'm Charity. Charity Fieldman. I may seem all nice, but really I'm fierce. No one wants to get in a fight with me. I'd charge at them, claws out.

there is one person that the cheer squad would like to offer a spot. Annabeth Chase. We think she would be a great aspect to the team. She is also maybe the fifth prettiest girl in school (my opinion obviously) but you know, other people might think different.

It was lunchtime at school the next day, in the cafeteria and all the seats were taken. But thankfully I have a spot reserved for me at the cheerleading table. So far, there sat Maddy, Katrina, Quinn, Dakota and Gemma. I sit down next to Maddy, my always reserved spot like I said, and set my purse down next to the side of the table.

"So" I start a conversation, not like there wasn't any already.

"Today we ask Annie bell if she'd like to audition for the squad"

Dakota twirls a strand of hair from her ponytail with her finger.

"Yeah. Like this is a huge opportunity because we are giving her a week notice about the auditions" She explains.

we all nod our head. It was a HUMUNGOUS opportunity.

after school, I saw Annie bell in the hallways by herself. Great! I ran over.

"Hi Annie!" I try to say cheerfully.

She turns and glares.

"It's Annabeth" she says, then starts to walk away.

Oh so rude!

I run to catch up to her.

"Anna, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to audition for the cheer squad" I say.

She just ignores me and keeps walking. Oh no she didn't!

"But this is a huge opportunity! This is a once and a life time chance! Don't f it up for yourself" I practically scream.

Now a lot of the school was staring. I hope I didn't smudge my makeup.

"Nah, cheerleading isn't my thing" she walks out of the door and meets up with this cute guy.

I secretly followed her out.

"So we're going to camp?" The guy says.

"Yeah, what's at camp today?" She asks curiously.

The guy hides a smile.

"You have to wait and see" he says playfully.

"I wanna know now seaweed brain!" Annabeth whines.

"You'll have to wait" says the guy she called "seaweed brain".

They start to walk away. This was my chance.

"Wait!" I call. She turns around and when she sees it's me, she crosses her arms.

"This is your last chance to actually shine in this school" I tell her honestly.

She walks forward as if she was about to accept. Then she lowers her voice.

"Charity, your just a mean girl. You can't be like this forever. No one likes you, you don't have any real friends. Think about what I'm saying, yeah?" She tells me and walks towards the car.

I know how before I said that Regina George was my role model. Now I'm not so sure. That comment she made really hit me in the gut.

I got home not feeling any emotion, I just had a shocked look on my face. I got to my room and locked the door. Then I changed out if my cheer outfit and got into an old light green aeropostale sweater and galaxy pants from stitches. Then I decided to make a call.

"Hi, Coach Jessica. I'd like to quite the team" I told her emotionless.

She was outraged.

"What! What do you mean quite the.." Was all she could say before I hung up.

then there was a knock on the door.

"Mom I don't feel like a salad!" I call. I fall onto my bed and stuff my face into my pillow.

"It's me" I here from the other side of the door.

I get up.

"Annie?" I question.

I go to the door and unlock it.

"What are you doing here" I ask.

She sighs.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier" she said.

"Don't worry" I assure her "it's true. But trust me, I'm an all new person now"

"No more mean girl"

Then after that I completely changed. I got to know Annabeth more, I learned the person she was talking to when I was still mean was her boyfriend Percy, and actually became quite good at math. I didn't care about silly stuff anymore and truly transformed into the person I know I am.

I became a well known singer too. And I all owe it to Annabeth Chase.


	20. Emmett Oakley

Emmett Oakley's POV:

I don't remember a lot of what happened that weird night. I was really ill and didn't know what I was doing. This is all I could really make out and remember.

Flashback*

I was in my apartment all crippled and sick. I sat on the couch watching who knows what, covered in blankets and pillows with a thermometer sticking out of my mouth and I vaguely remember that my mom had just gone to the store.

I really needed some fresh air because I had been cooped up inside all day. My mom wouldn't be back very soon so I decided on a quick walk. I grabbed a really thick jacket and went outside for a stroll. After a while, I didn't realize how far I went because I was looking at the night stars then I realized I had walked over to the woods.

I didn't really know where I was so I just sat down on a rock and admired the city lights over the ocean. When someone knocked into me and I crashed onto the ground.

"Ummf!" I say as I got crushed. I'm pretty sure there is a mark on my head that will be there for a while.

I look up to see a boy and a girl about my age. The girl had curly blonde hair and pretty grey eyes. I would have totally asked for her number if I didn't have a girl friend. But I do. The guy had black hair that was so messy and green eyes. It was unusual but they were still kinda dazzling.

"sorry" the girl says and starts on running.

"Annabeth wait!" The guy says. Then he offers a hand to help me up. I get up and brush off the dust.

She walks back and looks over to the guy.

"What. Percy? We're just waisting time! we have to go" says Annabeth.

Percy just stays here and looks at me.

"Some people are actually willing to help others" he stubbornly says.

"I'm willing to help!" She scoffs.

"Then stay and help" Percy tells her. She sighs and looks over at me.

"What are you guys doing?! Why did you run over me?" I ask curiously. Then I sniff and cough. It was getting quite cold.

"Umm, we are just late going to a camp. We were doing a scavenge hunt and we got lost" the girl 'Annabeth' replies, but she doesn't sound sure. I shrug it off. I'm just tired.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask.

"Long Island" the guy tells me.

I start to nod then I realize what he had just told me.

"Wait what?" I stare "I thought, Oh my gosh!"

I was trying to figure out how in the world I needed up on long island and what was the best possible way to get back home before mom got back from her errands.

but something knocked me down and hit me in the same spot. That bruise will be there for more then a while. When I look up to see who it was there was a monster. A hideous creature.

"Ummf!" I yelp and get up. Then I see the monster even closer.

"Ew!" I scream, pointing at the monster thing. I know, kinda childish but I had to say something. Then the monster turns around to look at me and I pass out. That is literally all I remember.

The next thing I know, I was in my apartment with tissues stuck to my forehead. I get up hazily and turn around very confused. Was it all a dream? My mom walked in that moment with groceries in her hand.

"Emmett!" She shouts "get back on the couch, you have to stay rested!".

I fall back onto the couch and she comes over to sit next to me. She stuffs a thermometer in my mouth.

"That's not too bad" she mumbles to herself then looks up to smile at me, then her smile turns into a frown.

She gasped "where did up you get that horrible bruise?!" She asks, horrified.

Then I realize all that happened wasn't a dream, it had been real all along.


	21. Mollie Fitzpatrick

**We wish you a merry Christmas,We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! Merry Christmas to you all. **

Mollie Fitzpatrick's POV:

I sat in the middle of my bed crying over a book Annabeth gave to me for Christmas. It was so sad. Tears kept falling onto the pages and after the first few chapters I put the book down so I wouldn't ruin the pages. It's called Can't Look Away by Donna Cooner. I remember the exact day when Annabeth gave it to me.

Flashback*

It was the end of the day. Annabeth and I were supposed to stay because she made me volunteer with her to set up for the Christmas party later on tonight. I found her after class and I had my present for her.

"Here Annie" I say excitedly. I knew she didn't like it when I called her that but I'm the only one that I know of who won't get beaten up" when I do.

I hand her my badly wrapped present (I was never really good at it) and she handed me a present that was perfectly wrapped.

"Open it" she tells me.

"You first" I reply. She rolls her eyes and unwraps the gift.

Inside it's a special friendship bracelet. I know it's kinda weird and corny but she seemed to like it. It's crocheted with vibrant colours and I clipped on charms that had some symbolic thing that had to do with our friendship and greatest memories. Like a small seashell when we had the best time at the beach.

Her eyes tear up. In the years we have been friends, I've never seen her cry. Even last month when she broke her ankle and Cody accidentally stepped on it. She didn't cry. Just sat the and looked at it as it kept getting swollen up.

"Thank you" she says, sniffling. She puts it on and I lift up my wrist to show her I have the same one.

"It shows that we're best friends" I explain. She says thank you numerous times and gives me a hug. I get so emotional during Christmas time, so of course I started to tear up too.

then she stuffs her present to me into my face.

"Open it" she demands.

I unwrap the gift and see a book that I had wanted to read in such a long time.

"I know it isn't as good as what you gave to me but.." Annabeth starts off.

"Oh no girl don't you say that. It's amazing. Thanks you!" I exclaim.

"BFF's right? Mollie and Annabeth?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"BFF's" she says and we do our special handshake.

"Ok let's go help out" I say. But as we start to walk I here someone call,

"Annabeth!" A male says, running over.

I take a closer look at him. 'Cute guy that knows Annabeth' I told myself, don't make a fool out of yourself!'

"I've been waiting here for like 5 minutes?! You are never late coming out of school" the guy says.

'I hope he has a twin brother just as cute!' I wish.

"Percy! I'm supposed to stay after school and help out with the school christmas party decorations. You were supposed to pick me up next week" Annabeth exclaims.

Percy looks confused.

"I.. But I specifically write on my arm" Percy tells us, looking down at his arm and reads what's on it.

"That I am supposed to pick up Annabeth.. Next week. Oopsies" Percy blushes from embarrassment.

"That's awkward" he states. He looks down at his feet and around the school.

"it was smudged on my arm" he tells us.

"well, Mollie, this is my boyfriend Percy. Percy, this is my best friend Mollie" Annabeth introduces.

"Ohh so this is the Percy you've always been talking about" I smirk.

She blushes.

"Really, you've been talking about me Wise girl?" Percy adds in.

"Hey she didn't say they were all good" Annabeth tells him.

"ok, bye then I'll see you over the weekend!" Percy reminds Annabeth. He kisses her cheek and runs off.

Well that was a very interesting experience.


End file.
